hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5332 (2nd January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Mandy wakes up in the Jubilee Gardens. Breda stares at the mural of Mercedes, before being interrupted by Jack, who tells her that their lives are soon going to be changing. Sienna watches closely as Liberty jokes with Brody. Darren is unimpressed when Mandy finally returns home, but shows concern when he sees that she's panicking as she doesn't know how she ended up in the Jubilee Gardens. Jack tells Breda that the estate agent has told him that there's a flat in Portugal in a location they'd like, but there's only one so they need to get in quickly. A shocked Goldie overhears and argues with Jack, and she tells Mercedes. Mercedes panics when she learns that Breda is going to go with Jack. Breda snaps at all of them, telling her that she can't leave. She leaves for her "support group". Bobby opens up to Sally about missing Mercedes. She talks him into going out to the museum with her. Mandy thinks she might have been spiked or gotten so drunk due to not eating beforehand. Cindy worries about Mandy when she overhears what has happened. Mercedes flirts with Damon, but Nana interrupts and shoos Damon, before accusing Mercedes of flirting with anything with a pulse. Mercedes admits that she's scared and Nana tries to comfort her. Liberty shows Sienna a book that she's read about getting Sienna to bond with the baby. She and Brody are confused by Sienna's mood. Damon returns Mandy's phone. Mandy asks him what she did on The Love Boat. Damon tells her that she stole a sash and fairy wings from a hen party, but doesn't think she got a fur coat from them. Mandy apologises to Juliet for the events from yesterday, only managing to make her feel even more guilty. Mandy finds a roll of money and a note saying "You saw nothing last night. Keep it shut." in her bag. Tony asks Breda for medical help but she vents to him about Jack. Tony tells her to start thinking about herself. Breda tells Tony that she has gotten Nicole to send back Max's doll, which she plans to use to frame Mercedes for murder. Tony tries to convince her to stop. Breda tells him that her work has taken it's toll, and it's time to end. He thinks he's going to be freed, but she says that she's going to leave him. If God wants to preserve him, he will. He begs for Breda to reconsider but she ignores him. Bobby tells Sally that he wants to go back to Mercedes. Sally tells Bobby that Mercedes needs time to sort her life out, then he can return. Bobby thinks that she still needs to be with Mercedes. Mandy admits to Darren that she's frightened. Darren suggests that they retrace her steps. Martine comforts Sienna. Brody tries to get Sienna to open up to him but she refuses. Mercedes is delighted to see Bobby. Bobby gives Mercedes a small model of Neptune, to show that he loves her to Neptune and back because Neptune is the furthest planet from Earth. Bobby asks to return home but Mercedes says that she needs to fix her life so she can be a good mum. He tries to change her mind but she manages to convince him that this is the best solution for them currently. Mandy tells Celeste about not knowing what's happened. Celeste advises her to forget everything. However, it's revealed that Mandy went into the wrong flat and heard Toby and Celeste talking about their plan. Mandy takes Celeste's coat and Celeste throws her out. Breda tells Jack that she's ready to leave with him for Portugal. She opens the package with Max's doll inside and takes off a button, putting it in the box to frame Mercedes. She hides the box under the floorboards in Mercedes's flat. She is horrified when John Paul catches her. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Matthew-Jesus McQueen - Matthew Clohessy *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Notes *This was the first episode to be aired in 2020 *First appearance of Matthew-Jesus McQueen since 9th March 2017, now played by Matthew Clohessy. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020